The Mod Squad - Grown Up
by HazzardHusker
Summary: What happens when grown up feelings emerge from where they've been hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After almost five years, the squad had proved that Adam Greer's idea of taking troubled kids and giving them a future, something to work for and to look to the future for, had worked. Pete Cochran, Julie Barnes, and Linc Hayes were living proof of that. In those four and some odd years they had solved hundreds of cases, some that may never have been solved because his initial thought that they could go where other cops couldn't was also right.

They were a family, all of them, and the Captain had been good to them in giving them time off to goof off and recuperate, something they needed to stay fresh. But this case wasn't being that kind. They had been on it non-stop for two months. They were tired and had made very little progress and they all knew it was the biggest case they had ever been assigned.

A drug cartel was smuggling hundreds of pounds of drugs into the city, and they knew who the drug king and even some of the players were, but the mechanics of how the drugs were being brought in remained a mystery. In fact, everything was shrouded in mystery. Pete and Julie had been hired on as part of Monte Wilcox's wait staff over two months ago, and Linc had been hired on as part of the janitorial staff around that same time, and in the entire two months, nothing out of the ordinary had happened despite the fact that Monte had entertained other drug pins in the industry several times. Tonight, however, might just be the night, and it was coming none too soon as nerves were raw and on edge after being on a case this long with nothing to show for it.

The difference with tonight's gala wasn't the menu, or the drinks, or even the guest lists; all the big players would be there. It was the location. Tonight's party, or meeting, was being held on Monte's private yacht in waters unknown. Whatever Monte was planning, it was of monumental proportion. Linc and the rest of the janitorial staff had been scrubbing the yacht for a week, and Pete and Julie had been scrubbing the eating and drinking utensils until they glistened. Monte obviously wanted to make a good impression.

Late that afternoon, the guests started arriving, and the guest list was quite impressive; more so than any other party Monte had thrown. Drug Lords from the coast to the Rockies were showing up in droves and the three young detectives wondered if they should have had help with this many criminals all in one place. Linc and Pete started the event by parking cars while Julie kept the guests happy with drinks. Monte must have had the guest list memorized because he knew precisely when to invite his guests to bring their drinks and join him on his yacht. People scattered everywhere from the comfortable seating arrangements to standing in small groups chatting as the captain revved up the engines for their little excursion. Actually, it was an ingenious plan as no listening devices would pick up their conversations once they were far enough from land and a hovering craft would be a dead give away. Of course, Monte hadn't planned on the listening devices his loyal staff had planted prior to their little cruise. They had also armed themselves with tiny cameras so that all the players could be caught on film.

Luckily, their host felt comfortable enough to engage the conversation during the meal, which left not only the tape recorders to record the conversation, but for Julie and Pete to listen in on it and take pictures. It seemed that all the drug lords had been operated as independents and Monte wanted to consolidate all of them west of the Rockies into one organized business, with him as the head of the operation, of course. Once again, the squad had captured all the details needed to put a lot of bad guys away for a very long time. Now they just had to get the goods to Greer. They had gotten a message to him about the night's outing. Hopefully, he would be on standby for their packages.

The yacht pulled up to the dock and the guests slowly made their way onto shore and off the premises. Soon, all that was left was the owner and the help. As the ship's captain steered the yacht back to her dock, Pete, Julie, and Linc were the only ones left on the upper deck to clean up. Monte appeared a moment later with a glass of champage in one hand and a bottle in the next.

"You all did very well, tonight!" he complimented them. "I couldn't be more pleased. So have a toast with me now to our bright future and tomorrow you can all take the day off." As Monte reached for 3 more champagne glasses, Julie, Pete, and Linc looked at each other. One of the tape recorders was under the cabinet. At the same time, the captain bumped into the dock, causing the recorder to come loose and fall.

"What the?" Monte questioned as he pulled out his gun before inspecting the device. "You three were the only ones up here, so you all together or is it just one of you? You cops or the competition? Don't matter none, you're all going down." Monte then called down to the captain not to dock the ship for the night as they'd be taking a little midnight stroll. Turning back to Pete, he aimed the gun his way. "I think you'll go first. You've always had the biggest mouth."

Julie was in the far back of the yacht cleaning ash trays, while Pete was in the middle picking up glasses. Linc was in the front closest to Monte mopping the floor when he saw him aim the gun at Pete. Out of instinct, he used the handle of the mop to knock the gun out of Monte's hand. Unfortunately, before it went flying, Monte may not have had time to aim, but he had time to pull the trigger. As he and the gun went flying one way, Julie went flying another - off the deck of the yacht.

"Julie!" Pete called.

Linc was too busy wrestling for the gun to hear the splash, but Pete heard it. She was in the water. Pete was torn between his two friends. Seeing Linc gaining the upper hand and retrieving the gun, he dived off the top of the yacht in search of his female partner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Julie! Julie!" Pete desperately called to no avail. Diving once more, he wondered why she wouldn't, or couldn't, answer.

Meanwhile, on the top, Linc had wrestled the gun away from Monte and was holding him at bay, but his henchman were on the way up. Luckily, they were being followed by Captain Greer and the calvary.

"Here, Captain, he's all yours along with some other ones you'll want to pick up," Linc informed his boss as he made his way along the top part of the yacht gathering the other recording devices. As soon as he was finished, he hurried past all the law enforcement officials and crooks to get to the dock below to await the fate of his friends.

Pete finally emerged towing an ashen grey Julie by the collar. Linc helped by towing her lifeless body up and onto the dock while Captain Greer looked on. Pete, soaked and dripping, was next to her side, in one swift move. "Julie! She's not breathing," he said looking up to his captain and friend while placing his mouth over hers to insert a breath. In a moment she was coughing up water and he gently rolled her to her side. That's when he noticed that his hand was wet, but not with water. It was red. Wanting to inspect further, but knowing her need to expel the excess water, he waited for what seemed a lifetime before he rolled her back onto her back. A tear in her maid's uniform and an abundance of red needed no detective work. "She's been shot. Somebody call an ambulance."

"It's on the way, Pete," the captain replied.

"Come on angel, stay with us," Pete said, trying to stop the constant bleeding while ensuring that she was still breathing.

They could hear the sirens getting closer as the three of them tried to coax her into opening her eyes, to no avail.

The help they thought would never get there finally arrived. "Careful with her," Pete cautioned as they placed her on the stretcher after a quick check of her vitals. The gunshot wound and loss of blood seemed to be their main concern so they wasted no time. Without a word, Pete crawled into the back of the ambulance with her, neither offering an explanation nor asking permission.

Pete heard the whaling of the sirens making the only sound inside the vehicle. He remembered another ambulance ride a few years back when his thoughts were a jumble and a swishing sound was reassuring. This time was different. This time he was numb like in a dream state. This really couldn't be happening. Girls didn't get shot, even if they were cops. Yet when he looked over at her the red seeping through the bandage dispelled that myth. The entire ride was nothing but a blur and the attendant had to shake him to get his attention once they had arrived.

Pete just continued to follow, his mind still a jumble, as they wheeled Julie into an emergency room. He was met at the door by a middle age nurse. "Sir, you can't come in here."

Finally jolted back to reality, Pete replied, "But I'm family."

"Family or not, no one except medical personnel is allowed in here." Then she seemed to notice his appearance and was rather hesitant when she suggest he have a seat in the waiting room and that someone would be out as soon as they knew anything. Instead of following her advice, he just stood there as the curtain shut him out. He didn't know how long he was there before Linc and the Captain arrived and steered him to the waiting room, which was where she told him to go in the first place.

"Pete," the captain said in a gentle voice, "you need to go clean up - change clothes, you're scaring people."

"I'm not leaving, Captain," Pete said in a rather harsh voice, then softly said he was sorry.

"I'll tell you what man," Linc offered, "why don't I swing by your place and pick you up some fresh clothes while you go in the bathroom and clean up that way."

Pete looked down at himself. His hands and forearms were red; covered with blood, Julie's blood. But he was shocked to see how much of his clothing was also covered with blood. He agreed to their terms, but not until they heard something first. Until then, he could scare the devil and he didn't care.

Though it seemed like hours, they didn't have to wait long before the gurney carrying Julie was rolled out of the emergency room followed by a medical team. The trio rose to their feet.

"Where are you taking her?" Pete asked

"To surgery," replied the man in the green scrubs, who they assumed was the doctor. "She's lost a lot of blood and if we don't remove that bullet and see what other damage it's caused, she'll probably bleed to death."

Deep down each one knew it could be serious but not until the words were spoken did any of them truly let the thought sink in.

"Go clean up, Pete. She's gonna be a while," Captain Greer coaxed Pete.

"And I'll go get those clean clothes from your place," Linc added.

Pete slowly made his way to the men's room. He looked in the mirror and didn't recognize the person looking back. They'd been in dangerous situations before; shoot, they'd been hurt before, but never Julie - not to this extent. In fact, the thought never crossed his mind. Guess he figured he and Linc would always be there to protect her. While it was true they were there, this time they failed to protect her, and it was twisting him inside like a pretzel.

Pete turned on the water and stuck his hands underneath, watching the clear water go from pink to red. He thought the sight of it would make him sick. He began to scrub and scrub, like a madman that had to have it off immediately, despite the fact that a part of him wanted it to stay because it kept it connectedhim to Julie. When he was done, he wasn't sure what was blood and what was raw skin from the beating he had taken. He looked up and that's when he noticed that his clothes were splotched with red. A change of clothes was probably a good idea though it really wouldn't change anything.

Pete wandered back to the waiting room where the Captain was waiting for him with a hot cup of coffee, which he refused. He sat in the chair, head in his hands. How long passed Pete couldn't say but eventually Linc returned with a change of clothes for him which he went into the restroom and put on. He threw the others away. He doubted the stains could come out, though Julie had bragged she could get out any stain, but Pete never wanted to see that outfit again; never wanted to be reminded of this situation again.

He returned to the waiting room and they waited together each alone in their own little world with their own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I've been away so long that I forgot I also use to include these:) First off, I didn't want to spoil the series for the fans that liked it just the way it is so this story is set right after the show went off the air and changes nothing in the actual episodes. Also, I wanted to thank so many readers for leaving reviews. I read them, think them over seriously, and sometime use advice given so they're very well appreciated. I used to personally write a PM thanking each reader but a few are ghosts and I don't think you can reply to a ghost and quite frankly, after all these years, I can't remember exactly how to do it. I hope you like the story and continue to follow it and they're will be a time where I will be asking for your help;) But for now, I've babbled enough so here is my version of Chapter 3. (Oh, and I also love ideas for stories as I can write most of those better than my own ideas so if any of you out there have any and don't want to write them yourself, let me know. I'd be happy to tackle them. Coming up the idea is all the work!)

Chapter 3

The guys could have sworn they'd been sitting in those little plastic chairs for days when it really only amounted to hours. Every once in a while the Captain or Linc would check the clock but Pete was lost somewhere inside himself. His mind was playing the last five years' memories like a movie projector in his head. He remembered the rage he felt after seeing Julie being attacked in her appointment those first few days when he really didn't know her that well. He remembered what seemed like innocent touches that he counted up to friendship. He remembered the jealousy he felt when Julie was going to run off with her prince and the fact that he couldn't understand why he felt like he did. But most of all, he remembered the nickname he had given her - "angel," because he felt like she was his angel and only his. After endless hours, the doctor in the green scrubs approached, bringing each of the men out of their thoughts and back to the present. The group stood as they prepared to hear the news.

"How is she?" and "Is she going to be okay?" Pete and Linc asked simultaneously.

The doctor put up his hands to slow them down silently promising to answer all their questions. "She's in recovery. Actually, she's a lucky lady. The bullet," which he handed to Greer, "was a mere inch away from her heart, but luckily it missed all the vital organs. The reason it took so long is because it hit a major artery and we had a real bleeder on our hands. She's lost a lot of blood and she's going to be very weak for a while which is why we're going to keep her slightly sedated. She also has a broken rib, and I understand that she was unconscious and not breathing for a while which I doubt did any damage as long as it wasn't a great deal of time, but only time will tell. She's going to be in recovery for the next few hours and I don't expect her to wake until sometime late tomorrow so you all may as well go home and get some rest. Just leave your number with the nurses in case we would have to get a hold of you."

"Thank you, doctor," they all said in unison, breathing a sigh of relief. A major disaster had been diverted. Someone obviously liked them upstairs.

"Doc's right," started Adam Greer, "we' probably should go get some sleep while we can."

Linc shook his head in agreement, but Pete announced that he was staying.

"Pete, you heard what the doctor said. She's expected to sleep well into tomorrow, and you look beat yourself."

"I know what he said, but what happens if she doesn't sleep in til tomorrow. I don't want her to wake up all alone. Besides, they say that people can feel your presence even in their sleep so I'm staying."

Linc put his hand on Pete's shoulder and the Captain gave a sigh as they knew arguing with one stubborn Pete Cochrane was no use. So they bid him goodnight, told him to call if necessary, and left him waiting, alone, in the perfect place - the waiting room.

And there he waited, for at least 3 hours, asking every so often on Julie's progress, just to be told she was still in recovery but would be moved up to Intensive Care soon. And they kept their word. 3 hours later, Julie was in an intensive care unit surrounded by bags, bottles, and things that went beep. Pete quietly snuck into the room, only to be told that he wasn't allowed there. When he announced that he was family, he was told he could stay, if he could stay out of the way. Pete found a chair in the corner of the room and pulled it next to the bed. If he was in the way, he would move later, but he wanted her to know he was there.

"Hey there," he whispered, picking up her right hand that had the least amount of needles and tubing in it as he rubbed it, careful not to disturb the medical equipment. "Doctor says you need your sleep, so you sleep and I'll keep watch," he promised thinking how small and frail she looked in the bed. At first his eyes travelled to all the different equipment that was in the room performing some duty or other and tried to decipher what did what. Slowly his eyes rested on Julie's face. She was pale, but it was better than that awful ashen gray she had been when they pulled her from the lake. Even pale, Pete had to admit she was beautiful. He'd always known that, but he guessed he had just taken it for granted. Only now it was like he was seeing her for the real beauty she was for the first time and he was mesmerized by it. Still gently rubbing her hand, he angled his head to a different position, his eyes never leaving her face, until his eyes became heavy and started to close.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pete fell asleep, his head resting on the edge of the bed, but he never let go of Julie's hand. All night long that movie projector continued playing in his head, reliving the last five years. He saw himself grabbing Linc and Julie after the Magic Bus incident, so happy to see them, and remembered that in the back of his mind how good Julie had felt in the crook of his arm. He remembered in their early days how he had hurt her with his words and the look on her face, and how a simple 'sorry' had brought back that delightful smile. He remembered the time in the helicopter when she was supposed to be Micky Moore and he couldn't rouse her; that had scared him. But when she did finally open her eyes and looked straight at him, she didn't seem to recognize him, and that had hurt him. He had felt by that point that their feelings for each other were growing stronger, but to see her rush into Ray's arms, that had hurt. After she had spoken with Ray at the hospital, he acknowledged that Ray had lost Micky twice, and had to keep his voice steady when he told her they had almost lost her. He shuddered to think of what his life might have been like had they arrived just a couple minutes later. But most of all he remembered the looks, the smiles, the laughs, the touches - they'd always had an effect on him but they were usually in the midst of doing something so he never took the time to really think about it - or do anything about it, but if he were honest with himself, he'd have to admit that as time went on his feelings for her only got stronger. Now it was giving him a nice dream and a restless night all rolled up into one - which was Julie herself.

Throughout the night, the machines kept beeping and the hospital personnel came and went, and Pete would wake, check to see that Julie was still with them, and eventually fall back asleep. The Captain and Linc arrived bright and early the next morning, finding both patient and visitor sleeping.

"Pete," Captain Greer called. "Pete," he said again to finally rouse him.

Pete looked up and ran a hand over his face as if to gain his bearings, trying to remember where he was and why, and to rouse him from his sleep.

"What time is it?" he asked in a groggy voice?

"7" Linc told him

"Any change?" The Captain inquired

Pete just shook his head.

"Well they said they didn't expect her to wake til late today as they're keeping her sedated. Tell you what, Pete, you look terrible. If I can't talk you into going home for a while, at least let Linc take you to the cafeteria and buy you coffee and breakfast."

Linc looked over at the Captain and the services he had just offered on his behalf. "You buying, Captain?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Just kidding. I think that sounds like a great idea. How bout it Pete?"

With a quick glance at the unchanging Julie, Pete agreed to at least a cup of coffee. He hadn't decided on breakfast yet. Slowly he rose from the uncomfortable chair/makeshift bed and stretched. He was stiff in places he didn't know existed, but he followed Linc out the door, feeling uneasy about doing so.

His nerves didn't settle down in the cafeteria, but the hot coffee did awaken him more. He said very little, just kept staring at the ring on his right finger.

"Hey man! What's eating you? The doctor said she's going to be ok."

"I'll feel better when she's up and awake and looks the part."

"Now you know they're keeping her under so she doesn't reopen that artery. Otherwise she'd already be awake and chatting away."

That made Pete smile. Sometimes he prayed that she'd quit chatting; now, he prayed that she'd start.

"C'mon man, it's more than just that. What else is bugging you?"

Pete took a long, hard swallow of coffee and sighed before attempting to answer Linc's question.

"You remember when you got shot?" Linc nodded. "Well, I walked around in a daze for a while. See, I'd always thought that nothing could happen to us as long as we were together. Found out how wrong I was."

"What's this got to do with what happened to Julie?" Linc asked, not quite sure he was following.

"Well, just like I had that preconceived notion wrong, I somehow never thought Julie could get hurt, I mean really hurt, because we would always be there to protect her - and we _were_ there and she still got hurt. Just makes you realize that this job isn't a game and we're all vulnerable."

"No, the job isn't a game, but for the most part, we've had each other's backs."

"Until something serious happens. What if...what if next time we're not so lucky? I mean, is it all worth it?"

"Only you can answer that for yourself, Pete," Linc replied leaving a break in the conversation. "Man, you look terrible. Why don't you go home for a little bit and get some real rest. The Captain and I will be here and we'll call you if there's any change."

Pete thought about it. The offer was temping. A hot shower, clean clothes, and a few hours of real sleep were hard to resist, but in the long run he just shook his head and said he was fine. "I'll wash up in the restroom, and grab some z's in the chair."

Linc and Pete returned to Julie's room, and the Captain and Linc shared a brief glance that obviously said everything since Pete was still with them. Julie's condition hadn't changed. From the looks of things, it appeared that the Captain had been filling Julie in on what a fine job they had done on this last case and that they were rounding up drug dealers from here to Colorado. Julie slept on.

The rest of the day, the three men talked, to each other, to Julie, and even to themselves at times. They twisted in their chairs. Got up for breaks. Went down to the cafeteria for meals. Got up and stretched. And as evening approached, when they expected Julie to wake, she slept on, moving not an inch.

As it got later, the guys got more restless, wondering why she wasn't waking as they had expected. They began questioning nurses and the doctor that came into check on her, but they had no valid reason - they just said everyone had their own time table and with that much blood loss, it wasn't terribly alarming. But to three men in Room 608 it was. As visiting hours were over, Captain Greer announced that he wasn't as young as he used to be, and that he was exhausted from just sitting all day. As much as he wanted to stay, he simply couldn't. So he bid them good night and ordered them to call if anything changed. Linc, on the other hand, offered to stay, and let Pete go home, but he refused, so they decided to stay together.

A couple hours later, Linc stood up and stretched. He announced he was going to the cafeteria for coffee and asked Pete if he wanted him to bring him back one. Pete shook his head in the affirmative and thanked his friend.

After Linc left, Pete too stood up and stretched. He walked around the room gazing at the monitors that never seemed to change. Eventually he found himself at the head of the bed looking down at its occupant who should have woke by then. Before he knew it, he was learning over the bead, his face merely a few inches from hers. "Wake up, Julie. We miss you. I miss you," he whispered, and with that he bent down even further until his lips were gently touching hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: Thank you again to my readers and those that have provided me with their thoughts and feedback. Getting to this point was fairly easy but I'd love to hear your thoughts on where to go from here so feel free to send me your ideas. If I use any of them, you will definitely be given the credit. Thanks again and I hope you continue to enjoy!

Chapter 5

Pete gently pressed a little harder, placing light butterfly kisses on Julie's lips. His eyes were closed and he was savoring the sensation. He was feeling something that he had never quite felt before, as if it made him whole. He didn't even realize what he was doing until he felt a slight pressure returning his. When it registered in his mind, he pulled back to see Julie's large brown, groggy eyes looking at him questioningly.

Pete raised up, running his fingers through his hair. "Oh angel, I'm sorry" he apologized.

"Don't be," Julie whispered in a low, hoarse voice. "I've wanted you to do that for a long time."

"You have?" Peter asked, astonished. Tipping his head, he replied, "I didn't realize it til just now, but I've wanted to do it for a long time."

"You can do it again, if you want," Julie said in a low, shy voice, with her eyes cast down, not wanting to see a negative answer in Pete's beautiful eyes.

Pete's breath hitched and a sultriness took over his voice. "Oh, I want, angel," as he bent down and their lips met once again, Pete making sure to keep to the kisses light. It wasn't that he would object to something more demanding, but he reminded himself that she had only been out of surgery for less than 24 hours and a little TLC was just what the doctor ordered not a task that demanded anything strenuous.

Pete reached out and touched her face, and while she desperately wanted to return the gesture, her arms were occupied by tubes and other devices. These were sweet, light kisses, discovering each other in a new way for the first time, and Pete was conscious of just where they were and why, and didn't want to create more harm than good. But where ever they were, they belonged together. It could have gone on all night had they not been interrupted.

Linc opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks, leaning against the door frame holding two steaming cups of coffee in styrofoam cups. "Well, well, well. I know that some folks can be slow, but you two took the cake. I'm glad to see you finally came to your senses."

Pete straightened up and both he and Julie just looked at their friend as if he'd grown horns.

"What?" Linc asked. "You two were made for each other. Guess I'm just the fastest one who picked up on it. Don't get me wrong, I think it's great...and about time."

Pete and Julie looked to each other and then to Linc, grinning sheepishly.

"Now wait a minute man," Pete interjected, "are you saying that you saw this

coming?"

"Well, I can't say I saw it coming. I can say all I knew is that it should be coming. You two have had a special chemistry since day one."

Pete nodded and Julie mustered up as much of a smile as she could under the circumstances.

Pete relinquished his uncomfortable chair to sit on the bed next to Julie. He knew he probably shouldn't be there while he drank his coffee, but now that they'd discovered something new about their relationship, he wanted to be as close to her as he could be. Before anyone could bring up any topic of conversation, a nurse walked through the door.

"Oh good, your awake. How do you feel honey?" she asked

"I hurt," Julie admitted as a wave of pain crossed Pete's face. He was so worried about her waking up, he hadn't given a thought to how she would actually feel once she did. He immediately got off the bed, not wanting his movements to cause her any additional pain.

"No! Stay! she asked in a low whisper.

"Are you sure?" he questioned. "I don't want to hurt you.

"You won't," she stated in a quiet, but confident voice.

Pete's right eyebrow raised slightly has he pondered the situation but a sheepish little grin gave way to a genuine smile and he gently sat down again.

"Well, I'll tell you what, Miss Julie," the nurse intervened, "we can do something about your pain." The nurse left momentarily, returning with two syringes in her hand which she injected into the IV.

Within moments, Julie's pain was gone, but she was finding it difficult to stay awake. Half - in and half-out, she asked her friends to explain what had happened as she claimed to have no memory of the incident. They filled her in on the details, and all the good it was doing in several states. As Linc informed her that Pete had been the one who went into the water to find her, she drifted back into a more normal sleep with a slight smile on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all those you read and expecially to those who review. I was feeling nervous about the upcoming chapters so I asked GoldAngel2 to beta for me and boy am I glad I did. She is a fantastic writer and has added a whole new dimension to my story. I'm not really an episodic writer - I like to write about people and relationships. So she has added the very believeable addition of Monte Wilcox that you will see at the end. It's wonderful. Please feel free to PM her and let her know how much you like her contribution

Chapter 6

Knowing Julie was on the road to recovery, both Pete and Linc felt it was safe to go home to a good night's sleep. Pete should have been dead on his feet after that long of a vigil, but somehow he had found a new burst of energy and happiness. He smiled to himself the entire drive home, explaining to himself that he was in such a good mood now that he knew Julie would be fine. But deep down, he knew that only played a small part in his jubilation. The kisses, and the fact that Julie wanted him to kiss her, that was the real reason for his good mood. He wasn't thinking about the future and how this would affect it. He was simply too tired and excited to think about only that evening's encounter. A nice hot shower and clean garments, and Pete was sound asleep before his head hit the pillow

When Pete opened his eyes the next morning, he was blinded by the sunlight coming in through the window, but he was still wearing the silly grin he went to bed with. He checked the clock, surprised to see that it was almost 10:00 a.m. He never slept that late but the last two days had taken their toll and he must have needed the sleep. Thankfully, he was now well rested and eager, yet a little apprehensive, to get back to the hospital. He couldn't help but wonder if last night was a result of a near tragedy and too much coffee without any sleep and today it would only be a memory, never to be mentioned or thought of again. Pete corrected himself. He might be able to never mention it again, but there was no way he could never think of it again. So how should he act when he walked into the room, especially if The Captain was there? Linc knew and approved, but what would the Captain say and how much could they tell him when they didn't have any answers themselves? He decided that lying in bed and avoiding Julie wasn't the answer. So he slowly got himself ready for another day of who knew what. He'd have to play it by ear. The Captain he was pretty sure he could handle, but what if Julie had been able to forget about it? Could he go back to just being friends? One thing was certain, he'd never know til he got there.

Realizing he was hungry on the way to the hospital, he quickly stopped at a local coffee shop to grab a quick breakfast and large coffee. Then he stopped as he saw a floral shop on the way. There was nothing unusual about giving Julie flowers when she was laid up - he'd done it before. But this time was different. They had to be a special bouquet, not between friends and not necessarily between lovers, but somewhere in between. He settled for a beautifully pre-made bouquet of half red roses and half pink carnations, which he knew was her favorite. Having his errands finished, he had only one stop left - the hospital, and he found the butterflies in his own stomach becoming more and more restless with each mile that brought the medical institution closer.

Pete pulled into the hospital parking lot and grabbed the bouquet before locking his car. He made the small hike from lot to hospital, travelling a little slower than normal. He knew he was only trying to avoid the inevitable. Once outside Julie's door, he could stall no more. He put on the biggest smile he could and pushed to open the door. Captain Greer was already there talking to Julie, and Pete was happy to say she was sitting up in the bed rather than lying flat. He felt that had to be a good sign. Then momentary panic set in. What should he do now? He could see what Julie expected him to do with the way she looked at his with those large, brown, trusting eyes.

The first thing he did was to smile at her, which she returned. "How do feel today? You look much better."

"Well, they're keeping me comfortable so I feel much better."

Pete walked up to the bed and handed her the bouquet of flowers. "Oh, Pete, that's so sweet. And it's a good thing you got a vase because they wouldn't have had one around here." She extended her hand to him as an invitation.

With that Pete sat down on he bed. He figured that this was no time to be shy. The Captain was family. But he did search Julie's face observing whether she wanted him to do it or not. Her big brown eyes beseeched him. So he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips, which she returned. It wasn't the most passionate of kisses, given her condition, but it was a long enough one to suggest there was more to it than two friends just sharing a quick peck. When they finally broke apart, they were smiling at each other, both claiming that a particle of dust has made their eyes water.

Captain Greer had watched on. He, too, had always noticed the chemistry between the two of them, but after five years, he didn't think it was likely anything would bloom. He cleared his voice, to remind them that he was still in the room. They looked over at him a little sheepishly. 'Is there something I ought to know?" he asked.

"When we figure it out ourselves, Captain, you'll be the first to know," Pete promised their superior.

There was a knock on the door and Linc entered. He spied his two colleagues, in rather close proximity like yesterday and grinned widely. Unable to help himself, he shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! At it again, huh?" he teased. "This is a hospital not a motel."

"Linc!" Julie gasped with a blush staining her cheeks.

Suddenly embarrassed Pete jumped up off the bed and stepping up to Linc cast a withering glare at his buddy. "Oh you're a riot, man...hilarious."

Greer saw Pete getting just a bit red as Linc began snickering so he got up to play referee...

"Okay you two, knock it off!" he snapped. "Let's get Julie get the rest she needs so she can keep recovering."

She looked disappointed. "I'm much better, Captain."

"And you'll be even better with another full day of quiet and rest

But I'm feeling so much better," Julie insisted , stifling a yawn.

His expression softened but he was adamant. "Still we need you completely well and strong, honey. So get some more rest."

He went over to the door and gestured to the Mexican standoff occurring at the other side of Julie's bed. "Let's go, boys." His tone of voice brooked no argument.

"Yes, sir," they said in unison.

"Take care Julie...Keep the faith and see ya later." Linc said and followed his superior out.

But Pete lingered and returned to the bed where Julie was beginning to doze off, still holding his vase of flowers. Gently he lifted them from her hands which caused her eyes to flutter open.

"Where are you taking them?"

He grinned and said, "Don't worry...I'm putting them right here next to you." He placed them on the nightstand to her right.

"Good," she said as she began to drift off. "I want them right next to me so when I wake up I can think about you.

As Julie's eyes slowly closed Pete reached a tender hand to grasp her chin and leaned in for another soft kiss. "Sweet dreams, angel."

He went out, closing the door and in the hall where Linc and Greer waiting. As soon as Pete joined them the Capatin all business, stated "Now that Julie's on the mend, we need to get back to nailing Monte Wilcox...this time he has attempted murder of a police officer among his many crimes."

"Our covers are blown," Linc pointed out. "But it's still dynamite with us."

"Yeah," Pete muttered in disgust. "And when he shot Julie he lit the fuse."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Now that their newfound feelings were out in the open, Julie and Pete no longer felt the need to hide them. Yet, out of respect for their two companions they kept their desires in check. Pete holding Julie's hand was automatic, and occasionally he would rest his hand on an arm, shoulder, knee, or even her face, but everything else was kept light on the surface. On occasions when they found themselves alone, their lips found each other, content right now under the circumstances, to be kept light and airy, but kisses still the same.

The doctor's were in awe of the quick recovery she was making. She didn't bother to share that it wasn't their medicine that was curing her; it was Pete. Most waking hours of the day, he could be found at her side. She liked to be wheeled around the grounds outside for fresh air and that was their one place they could sit under one of the big trees, holding hands and exchanging light kisses. But Pete wheeled her all over the hospital, too. The nursing personnel noticing his devotion and attentiveness towards her would smile as they saw him taking her to the day room...The younger nurses being almost envious.

Meanwhile, Linc and the Captain tried to juggle their time of being there for them and giving them time alone to explore their new found romance. Greer especially had his work cut out for him… He had a case to crack and needed to make sure he had everything necessary to not only capture Monte Wilcox, but have a case that will put him away for a long, long time. His attempted murder of Julie made it a priority. Between going to the hospital to visit her and spending time at the office gathering evidence and proof he was swamped. But he needn't worry because Julie was never alone anyway, Pete made sure that that.

The doctors were quite impressed at the rate that Julie was improving. Her gun shot wound was healing nicely and the broken rib was not of a huge concern although they understood that it was painful for her. After 6 days, they told her they would probably be releasing her the next day, but although she had made tremendous progress, they didn't want her staying by herself for at least two weeks.

The captain offered, explaining that he had plenty of room but the flaw in his plan was that he would be away at work most of the time, thus leaving her alone, which is what they didn't want. Linc offered her the opportunity to stay with him, but it was Pete that finally arranged a workable plan. He knew she'd be more comfortable at her own pad so that's where she should go - he would simply go and stay with her, using vacation time he had accumulated. After he suggested it, her large eyes searched his face to see if this was something he really wanted to do. The look in his eyes said it all...affectionate affirmation that warmed her heart. She sent her own message to him with her soft sable pools... her way of thanking him, silently.

True to their word, the doctors released Julie the very next day. The wound from the gun was puckered and slightly swollen and causing her some pain, but the rib pain was worse. They gave her some mild pain killers, but explained that some pain was to be expected; it was just part of the healing process. However, she was given strict orders that even though she was going home, she wasn't to do anything. Pete smiled when he heard the nurse say that because he knew from experience it would be easier to tell a water filled cloud not to rain than to tell Julie not to do anything in her own apartment. Hopefully, he had everything covered, though. From the moment he was informed that she could not be alone he had formulated a game plan...

He had been to her apartment the night before and stayed well into the morning hours. He cleaned everything he could see that he thought she might see a speck of dust on. He had went to the 24 hour grocery store and stocked the cupboards and even prepared two nights' dinners ahead of time so all they had to do was heat up the containers and dinner could be served. He had stripped her bed and washed her bedding so it would be nice and fresh for her, and he had even added an extra touch of sprinkling rose petals on and around the bed. Then finally he had purchased candles and made sure there was enough of them in every room to be able to turn the lights off and get that burning glow. He though he was ready, or more like hoped he was ready, because the only Judge that really mattered was her.

All three of the guys were happy to see her looking like her old self compared to what she looked like just one week ago. They wanted to do something special for her and knowing how she loved the beach, they thought they would take her there for a short picnic. They wouldn't keep her out long as to tire her out, but the fresh air and scenery she adored might just be an extra dose of good medication.

When they arrived and exited the car the sea air was like a healing balm. With Pete's arm supporting her, Julie took a deep breath.

"It's so good to be here," she stated, her eyes looking to the ocean.

"The perfect cure for whatever ails you," Greer said with a smile.

He and Linc carried the blanket and picnic basket, leading the way while Pete gently escorted her. They decided to set up a spot halfway between the parking lot and the ocean's edge. Once the blanket was laid out, he slowly helped her to sit down on it, taking a seat beside her to be her support if she needed it. Greer and Linc settled themselves down as well

A long standing joke between them was that when one was hungry, the others only had chicken, so it was appropriate that the picnic lunch centered around chicken and its regular side dishes. The men must have been starved for they finished most everything in one large gulp. Julie, however, had really not regained her appetite, and all the coaxing in the world by Pete could not make her eat anymore.

After lying on the beach for a little while, Julie said she wanted to go for a little walk. After all, she'd been in a bed for a week now. So Pete extended his hand, helped her to her feet, then wrapped a protective arm around her. He reasoned with himself that he was really trying to keep her warm as the air had turned a little chilly, but he had a second motive: he wanted to be close to her.

He learned of the third reason, which he hadn't thought of at the time, and that was to keep her upright and stop her from falling. Given her still weak condition, her gait was unsteady walking across the sand, heading to the ocean's edge.

Still worried, Pete asked, "How are you doing?"

Julie replied, "Okay so far.. As long as I can hang onto you."

"Don't worry, angel. I'm not letting go." _Ever_ he told himself.

They didn't go far, but Julie took deep breaths of the sea breeze, something she had missed terribly. But, the further they walked, the less steady she was becoming and it was taking most of Pete's strength to keep her from falling.

"We're heading back...I think you've had enough," he declared.

Too tired to respond Julie just nodded.

If the Captain and Linc hadn't been there, he might have just swept her up in his arms and carried her, but they were there so he resorted to Plan B. Keeping a tight grip around Julie while trying hard not to aggravate the broken rib she still had, when they reached camp he announced that it had been a long outing for Julie's first and it was time for him to take her home. Linc and the Captain looked at her and noticed that once again she had lost her color and was pale so they, too, agreed with Pete, telling him to just go. All that they had to do was to throw empty items and plates away, and pack the few things that came with the picnic basket and they, too, would be on the way.

Julie dozed on the way home, but woke long enough once to see Pete driving well under the speed limit.

"This isn't like you," she pointed out. "Where's Mario Andretti?"

Pete glanced at her, his expression hidden by his sunglasses. "That's cute, honey...very funny."

A blast of horns behind them sounded and Julie said, "If you keep this up, you're gonna get a ticket for being a road hazard."

"Huh," he retorted. "When were you reassigned to traffic duty?" He glanced in the rearview mirror at the growing line of cars behind them. "I'm in the right lane, let them pass me. I'm transporting a patient right now."

"I'm not going to break," she told him, "and we'll never get home if you keep going that slow," she finished as the other cars whizzed by them, some giving them dirty gestures and others yelling obscenities.

"I just didn't want to hit any pot holes too hard and aggravate your rib."

"You won't Pete. Drive normal, for me...please," she pleaded.

He glanced over at her with apprehension at first but couldn't help bursting into that lopsided grin that she had always loved. "Okay," he agreed.

He sped up a little as Julie fell back asleep.

He helped her into her pad, feeling that maybe they had worn her out just a bit since she felt more like a ragdoll than a person. Much to his disappointment, she assured him she could change into her bedclothes without his help. After she had, he helped her into bed, then sat next to her. He held her hands and gazed into her eyes before leaning toward her and kissing her, a gesture she was happy to return.

"I can't believe this is happening," she gasped.

"Me either, but I'm glad it is," he returned.

"Oh me too," she said as a yawn escaped her.

"Well thanks a lot. I'm glad I'm that exciting," Pete mocked her.

"Sorry," she said with a wicked grin.

Pete just gave her his million dollar smile. "Tell you what, why don't you get some rest while I get your prescriptions filled?

Julie yawned while she nodded her consent.

"You be okay?" he asked to which she nodded again. He helped her slide down into a sleeping position, covered her up, kissed her on the forehead, and quietly made his exit. He swore she was asleep before he got to the front door.

Julie hadn't realized just how tired she was until she awoke hours later to the succulent smell of something cooking. She sat up a little in bed, wincing at the pain in her rib to see Pete wearing an apron and busying himself in the kitchen. The sight made her smile.

Pete must have sensed her eyes upon him because he whirled around to look at her. "I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked worriedly.

"No," she assured him. "Sleeping is all I've been doing for the past week anyway."

"You need your rest to get better," he informed her.

"I know," she said with a shrug. "I just wish it was faster."

"It'll happen, angel. Just give it time."

"What are you cooking? It smells great."

Pete grinned. "Pot roast with vegetables," he informed her.

'My favorite?" she asked incredibly.

"Just for you m'lady," he answered.

"A girl could get used to this," she cooed.

Pete didn't answer back, he just winked at her as he lit candles and turned out the lights. Going back to the kitchen, he fixed a tray of food and brought it up to the little loft that held Julie's bed. When he had her all settled, he went back to the kitchen and fixed himself his own tray of food, joining her on the bed for their first dinner together as more than just friends and partners in crime. Sometimes they ate, sometimes they fed each other, they clinked their glasses in a toast, and stole a few vegetable tasting kisses.

"I never knew you were such a romantic," Julie told him.

"I think there's a lot of things about me you don't know," he teased.

"It's going to be fun finding out," she smiled, as he leaned in for another kiss.

After Pete cleaned up from dinner, he moved Julie's little TV to her vanity, The two of them laid close to each other in the bed, watching their limited choices of the night's agenda. Every once in a while, he would lean over and they would kiss, the way they were learning to, under the circumstances. It wasn't what either of them would have chosen to be restricted to doing with both of them being in the same bed, but Julie was far from healed and any other activity might harm her, the last thing Pete would ever do.

A little while later, Pete caught both of them drifting in and out of sleep. Getting up, he turned off the TV.

"It's time to put little angels to bed," he announced, helping Julie to a sleeping position, then kissing her on the forehead.

"Pete?" she questioned.

"Yes angel"

"You really don't have to stay. I'll be fine until morning cause you're not going to get any sleep on that sofa. You're too big for it."

"I'll fit just fine, and there's no way I'm leaving you alone. Doctor's orders, remember?"

"Yes, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Besides," he countered, "I wouldn't get any sleep at home anyway. I'd be too worried about you being alone."

Julie sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win the argument, no matter how right she was. There just wasn't any reasoning with a stubborn Pete Cochrane.

Pete changed into a t-shirt and shorts from the bag he had packed before picking up Julie. Grabbing a pillow and blanket from the closet, he settled down on the couch for a good night's rest. Thirty minutes later, neither of them were asleep. Pete had done nothing but wrestle with a couch that Julie had been right about; it was too small for him. And Julie had done nothing but listen and watch him wrestle with it. Making a conscious decision, she smoothed the bedcovers out then called to him. "Pete?"

"Sorry angel. Am I keeping you up?"

"Pete, come up here, will ya?"

Glad to be away from the couch, Pete climbed the stairs thinking that Julie needed something. He stopped in his tracks when he finally realized that Julie had pulled the covers back on the side of the bed opposite her wound, inviting him to join her. He cocked his head, then looked at her.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered.

"Positive."

Slowly, Pete climbed into the bed. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, make love to her, but she wasn't up for much of that so he settled for a kiss. Together they settled to a cuddle position and within minutes they were both fast asleep.


	8. Update

Hello Everyone!

I just wanted to take a moment to let you know that I have received all your wonderful PMs asking for more Julie and Pete romance. Grown Up is on hold for now as GoldAngel2 had a great sub story plot that I loved but it's not my kind of writing so I invited her to write the next few chapters and then that will invluence where I will take the rest of the story. Her plate is rather full right now but I'm sure she will get to it soon.

Anyway, with all the requests, I just wanted you to know that I would absolutely love to write more Mod Squad, especially involving Pet and Julie romance but I'm just fresh out of ideas. If any of you have an idea - please feel free to share it if you find that you don't want to write it yourself. You will certainly be given credit for it.

And thanks again for all the kind words. They are truly appreciated!


End file.
